The present invention relates to beaded type chains. Particularly, the invention relates to connectors for coupling beaded type chain ends.
Beaded type chains are used for a wide variety of applications, from holding keys by a chain, to operating blinds, drapes, and curtains, as well as for retaining identification tags. The beaded type chain is usually secured in a loop configuration. A connector is sometimes employed to couple together two ends of a single beaded type chain segment to form a looped segment. The connector firmly secures the beaded type chain ends so as to provide for sufficient tension resistance during operation of the device to which the beaded type chain is secured. Accordingly, the connector is usually designed to hold the beaded type chain together under high force application. Present metal type connecting attachments cannot be reused after being subject to high force which distorts the connector and breaks it open. Furthermore, if the connector does not distort and breaks open, the bead portions of the beaded chain break open instead. Therefore, there is a need for a beaded type chain loop configuration that is adapted to release under less force, allows the beaded type chain to separate at the connector, and can be re-used.
The present invention provides a connector for a beaded type chain that is adapted to release the beaded type chain beads in response to the application of a predetermined force to the beaded type chain. The connector is made from a semi-rigid resilient material that deforms in response to the application of force to its surface. Accordingly, the connector bead retaining portion opens up to allow a bead to release from the connector when force exceeding a threshold level is applied to the beaded type chain. The connectors of the present invention are designed to be re-used after releasing the beads, allowing the beaded type chain to be reassembled.
In one embodiment, the connector includes an internal elongated cavity having a cross section larger than the cross section of a bead of the beaded type chain. The internal cavity is adapted to contain at least two beads. The connector also includes an external shell having a cross-section larger than the cross-section of the internal cavity. The external shell is formed from a resilient material. A median opening is formed from the external shell to the internal cavity. The median opening is adapted to receive a bead into the internal cavity. First and second bore openings are formed from the internal cavity to a first longitudinal end and a second longitudinal end of the connector, respectively. First and second channel opening are formed over the first bore opening and the second bore opening, respectively, to receive a cord into the bore opening. The first and second channel openings extend to the median opening. The first channel opening and the second channel opening expand in response to longitudinal force applied to the beaded type chain that is directed to an end of the connector. The expanding of the channel opening allows at least one bead to release from the internal shell when the longitudinal force exceeds a threshold.
In another embodiment the present invention provides a method for securing beaded type chain ends. The method includes providing a connector having an internal cavity and external shell made of resilient material. The connector has longitudinally opposed bore openings and corresponding channel openings, which expand in response to the application of predetermined force to their walls. The method also includes placing a first bead from a first beaded type chain end into the internal cavity of the connector, whereby the corresponding bead cord extends through a first bore opening into the internal shell. Finally, the method includes placing a second bead from a second beaded type chain end into the internal cavity of the connector, whereby the corresponding bead cord extending through a second bore opening into the internal shell. Thus the method provides a coupling where at least one bead is released from the internal cavity in response to the tension of the beaded type chain exceeding a predetermined threshold.